Ah Dwight He's My Hero
by Bookybookbook
Summary: A PB and J IM chat. Jim is told by Dwight that he has to look after Pam or else. Now Jim is dying to know why Dwight is so protective... and Pam does not want to tell him. No real spoilers. Based on Pam crying in Back from Vacation.


A/N: I didn't believe people when they said writing these PB&J chats were easy but I thought I'd give it a go and this took me about an hour! It's probably a oneshot but if I think of anything else I might add another cute little vignette. It's a LOT of fun. Hope you guys enjoy!

And I will finish my Visitor crossover fic soon those who are wondering. It's holidays now so I have plenty of time!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Including Jim. Man I wish I owned Jim.

* * *

PBeesly: Hey

JHalpert: Hi

PBeesly: How's it going on your side of the Office?

JHalpert: Kind of interesting actually.

PBeesly: Oh that's a first.

JHalpert: I just had an… odd conversation with Dwight.

PBeesly: That's not really a first I guess.

JHalpert: What he said sure was.

PBeesly: Yeah?

JHalpert: He must have found out about us.

PBeesly: What makes you say that?

JHalpert: 'Cos he just told me that if I hurt you, I'll have to watch my back… 'cos he'll – quote – "be snapping it".

PBeesly: Wow.

JHalpert: Yeah.

PBeesly: He said that?

JHalpert: Yep. Word for word

PBeesly: That's… kind of sweet.

PBeesly: Isn't that from a kid's movie?

JHalpert: No… Maybe… I'll get back to you on that.

JHalpert: Care for an explanation?

PBeesly: Oh it's nothing.

JHalpert: So something happened?

PBeesly: No.

JHalpert: Pam.

PBeesly: It's nothing.

PBeesly: Really.

JHalpert: Come on. You don't expect me to believe that.

PBeesly: Okay.

PBeesly: …We made out once.

JHalpert: Funny.

PBeesly: When you were with Karen. He was really sweet.

JHalpert: Sure.

PBeesly: And a good kisser.

JHalpert: I've changed my mind. Absolutely not funny, Pam. I expect better.

PBeesly: That's what she said

JHalpert: She?

PBeesly: He.

PBeesly: Dwight. He has high expectations.

JHalpert: Shut up. Not funny.

PBeesly: Then why dyou keep laughing? It looks really weird.

JHalpert: I know it's a bad habit.

PBeesly: Sounds tough.

JHalpert: Oh it's the worst Pam. But quit stalling.

PBeesly: I'm not stalling.

JHalpert: Oh you so are.

PBeesly: I am not.

JHalpert: Pam.

PBeesly: Stop looking at me like that. You don't need to know.

JHalpert: Pam I'm at risk of turning around and finding out Dwight snapped my back.

PBeesly: That's a bit of an exaggeration.

JHalpert: Is it? Really Pam?

PBeesly: I'd say so.

JHalpert: Come on tell me.

PBeesly: No.

JHalpert: So you're happy with your true love thinking that you made out with his nemesis?

PBeesly: I've never seen you say 'nemesis' in a sentence before. You sound like him. That's so cute!

JHalpert: Stop laughing.

PBeesly: Okay give me a sec.

JHalpert: It's okay Pam, really. I'll just bug you and not do any work until you tell me what happened.

PBeesly: Well that's going to be a long time cos I'm not telling.

JHalpert: Fine. I won't get any work done, get caught by Michael and fired. Then who's going to wish they'd told me?

PBeesly: Angela? She's always liked you.

JHalpert: Come on Pam. It's serious, isn't it?

PBeesly: No.

JHalpert: Pam remember what we said on our first date?

PBeesly: We said a lot of things. We both said we hated your haircut.

JHalpert: Thanks. That makes me feel loved. We also said we weren't going to keep anymore secrets.

JHalpert: Pam?

PBeesly: Damn.

JHalpert: I thought so.

PBeesly: Fine I'll tell you.

JHalpert: Yes! Gotta love all the things we said on that first date.

PBeesly:-p Yeah. You're not going to like it.

JHalpert: I'm sure it can't be worse than you making out with Dwight… unless it's Michael. I'm going to have to risk Dwight's wrath if you made out with Michael.

PBeesly: You're funny. Do you want me to tell you?

JHalpert: Yes. Okay. Sorry.

PBeesly:… Are you sure?

JHalpert: Pam!

PBeesly: Sorry! Okay… you remember that time you and Karen had that fight and I helped you work it out? The day Michael came back from Jamaica and we found out Jan had lost her mind.

JHalpert: Yes. Vividly.

PBeesly: Well I wasn't as happy about it as I might have seen.

JHalpert: Yeah it kind of made me feel sick thinking about it too.

PBeesly: Not about Michael! About helping you almost move in with Karen.

JHalpert: Oh.

PBeesly: Yeah… and Dwight found me in the hallway… a little unhappy.

JHalpert: By that you mean…?

PBeesly: I was crying.

JHalpert: Oh.

PBeesly: He was really sweet actually… in his own… Dwight-ish way.

JHalpert: Huh.

PBeesly: Are you okay?

JHalpert: Yeah I'm fine.

PBeesly: You didn't really want to know did you?

JHalpert: Yeah you're right. I really didn't.

PBeesly: Why does no one believe you when you say that?

JHalpert: I'm so sorry Pam.

PBeesly: Jim don't!

JHalpert: What?

PBeesly: We've been through all of this. We've done stuff we regret and we've apologized. It's all over now so we should just forget about it.

JHalpert: It's a little hard to forget about when it results in Dwight threatening to snap my back if I hurt you.

PBeesly: Well he's not going to. 'Cos I know you're not going to. So it doesn't matter.

JHalpert: Technically he should have broken my back a long time ago.

PBeesly: Jim it wasn't that bad. He was actually pretty comforting.

JHalpert: Oh that makes me feel better.

PBeesly: Plus I have Dwight as extra protection now so… win-win.

JHalpert: Win-win?

PBeesly: Okay not really.

PBeesly: Hey.

JHalpert: Yeah?

PBeesly: I love you.

JHalpert: I love you too. And just so you know, I don't intend to get a broken back.

PBeesly: That's good news.

PBeesly: What just happened?

PBeesly: Hey! Laughing doesn't usually stop you from typing!

JHalpert: Sorry. Dwight just told us to get a room.

PBeesly: What?

JHalpert: I know!

PBeesly: How does he know what we were saying?

JHalpert: I think we were staring at each other a little too much.

PBeesly: Ahh Dwight. He's my hero.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I thought I'd make Jim feel a little guilty cos let's face it, we all wanted him to find out that Pam was crying in the hallway that day. Please please review! 


End file.
